Cocked Gun, Hollow Barrel Canvas
by Porn Yesterday
Summary: SLASH Ryo doesn't like Dee's offers to give him a hand. His ass usually ends up being squeezed. Will their case work as a distraction? Ryo hopes so.
1. 0 0 1

_C**o**ck**e**d_ g_u_**n** , **h_o_ll_o_w** _b**a**rr**e**l _**c**_a_n**v**_a_s

­ /**B** a n g**M** e**C** a n v a s/

Outside in the dark New York streets, lights and sounds mingle to create one huge but familiar blare of everything but nothing throughout the city. It's night. Darkness overwhelms the looming figures and buildings surrounding the whole area, tucked into dark corners and alleys easily.

Farther down the dusky streets are rugged old buildings, a few shattered windows and dimmed lights seeping through. Shifting but shadowed forms move across the lights and windows, swerving movements and shadows against close figures and solids nearby.

Closed and shouldered is a low but large building. Two tall brown buildings flank it strictly, the buildings desolate and dark from what can be see. With a closer look, the flanked, low building is old itself but not so as the one's beside it. In large block lettering, splashed across the top of the building's surface reads: NYPD. 27th Precinct.

Here is where an array of plot ensues.

­ /**W** i t h**S** o l i d**G** r o u n d/

"It's been so-ooo damn boring lately." Dee moans out irritably and annoyingly, huffing loudly and leaning back in his chair, lazily, momentarily.

"Well, if it weren't for you and your excessive misbehavior. Maybe, just _maybe_ we might not have to stay here and still be writing up reports. Hmm?" I state crossly, still hunched forward over the wooden desk, scribbling down on paper. I shuffle a hand through my chestnut hair, rubbing my face tiredly.

Dee doesn't respond back though, not hurriedly anyways. He merely looks up from his writing, situated across from me and rolls his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"It's not my fault Chief can be such a tight ass at times!" He throws his hands up in the air while exclaiming this. I move away calmly from my sheets of papers and desk, planting my blue pen onto the desk. I simply cross my arms over my chest while shaking my head slowly at the same time.

Goodness Dee…sometimes, I swear. When it comes to Dee's and his antics, he's high up on the list alongside Bikky at this point. No actually, since the first day I met him he's been high up on that list. He's just fluctuated a lot throughout the long while.

"So you're saying it was _wrong_ of him to write you up for kneeing and throwing a man from a building?" I question this abruptly and disbelievingly, my hands now gestured out and eyes wide and mouth open, watching Dee with the disbelieving look still on me and that tone already gone.

How could Dee say such a thing! If Dee doesn't cool himself down, sooner or later the Chief is going to have to give up on Dee and he may just kick him out of the force! I don't want that to happen, to Dee of all people…

Dee sighs loudly, shaking his head slightly and allowing black tendrils of his hair to shift.

"It isn't as if I didn't do the right thing!" Dee shouts and pauses, green eyes turning furious. "That bastard had his gun aimed at _you_! Right there, he had it coming from the get go." Dee's green eyes are flickering angrily now, underneath his furrowed gaze, leant forward against the desk, long arms braced on the edge of the desk. His green eyed gaze is locked onto mine and it's so hard to look at him, even worse when I try to turn away. It's as if, if I do, something bad will happen.

Unconsciously, I start to nibble nervously on my bottom lip, my tongue darting out hurriedly to lick my lips. At the fuming look Dee still has on me, but his wavering gaze that shifts from my own eyes to my lips leisurely, I sigh audibly.

"Dee--"

"And anyways! What harm could a drop from the third floor do?" My hand slaps the side of my face, my eyes closing briefly while I shake my head vigorously at what Dee had just asked me. Can Dee be so dense? Or is he just trying to rile me or acting stupid for my sake? I pray to god he is or I'll just be abashed and embarrassed for him. I know Dee isn't one who admires rules, with Dee there's no guarantee that he _won't_ break a rule. More than not, he does and at this point I've gotten used to it. We argue over it of course but Dee ends up charming his way out of it…not in this case though.

"A hell of a lot you dummy! That man has four broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured skull, last I heard." I clarify for Dee tightly, raising my eyebrow and looking over at Dee expectantly. Dee simply shrugs his loose shoulders, letting go of the table's edge and moving back from it.

"Meh. Bastard's fault for wanting to kill you, he only got what he deserved." When Dee says that, for some weird reason my whole form seems to soften, trying to stifle the soft smile that was tugging on my lips. Dee seems to notice this though, he grins broadly, a dark eyebrow raised slightly on his face. Don't soften up on him Ryo, he'll take advantage of it if you do, you know that! He always seems to do so..."I've been through worse in my days, he was lucky to get what he got." He smirks lazily, a thoughtful look makes it's way across my face, mulling over that.

Dee has a point there though, I guess it's no comparison to what Dee has been through his life. I don't know everything though…I'm not going to pester Dee about it all. I'll just, just wait it out, slowly but surely I'll find out. The same thing goes for me, I haven't told Dee everything and for that…we're even at least.

"You scare me sometimes Dee…" I say this softly, shaking my chestnut hair slowly and looking back down at the sheets in front of me. Dee leans in suddenly, hands clasped at the edge of the wooden desk, balancing himself with his braced arms like before while he leans across the desk.

"I won't be taking that as offense Ryo." Dee grins easily, causing me to look up and find Dee's grinning face close to my own. Considering the fact that I'm used to Dee constantly invading my personal space, it's nothing that I'm surprised by or startled by anymore. Usually that is…I simple blink once, watching Dee for a second before turning back to my reports. "Geez Ryo…way to break the mood." Dee groans but I don't do anything about it, used to his attempts and moanings and groanings about them. Sighing, I look up, ready to say something to Dee. Anything that would get him off the desk and back to his own side to finish his reports.

Suddenly, catching me by surprise, Dee's lips smash onto my own. My eyes widen and as does my mouth slightly. Which in turn, was a _bad_ idea. Dee's tongue slips in between my lips and caresses lazily but swiftly within me. I bring my hands up quickly, pushing against Dee's tightly muscled arms.

"Mmmm…" I mutter urgently underneath Dee's mouth but all he seems to do is continue to kiss me. Ugh, that bastard! So damn sneaky sometimes, god! His mouth kisses me with a hidden desperateness and for some odd reason, my mouth moves under it's own accord, against Dee's. My tongue tentatively brushes with Dee's, an odd twist making it's way through my stomach. My hands pushing against Dee's arm, clutch onto the material of his white suit shirt. His lips are warm and stroke and caress over mine, tongue brisk in my mouth and flicking my tongue assertively.

I have to do something, this isn't right, I shouldn't be kissing him back, and I'm only making it worse by doing this! A small moan omits from my lips into his mouth, hands fisting and tightening onto Dee's arms. He groans back appreciatively and one hand of his reaches up to my hair, holding onto my chestnut strands lightly. He brings me in firmly, lips on lips, squashed together, moving together in matching fierceness.

"God…" Dee breathes momentarily breaking our lips, before stealing my lips once again. Okay, Dee's enjoying this a little too much as always, and I'm…I'm _trying_ to get him off here! Now if only my body would listen…the hand in my hair, tightens and loosens variably, holding me close.

A distinct and familiar scent wafts over me, the sweet but masculine smell of Dee trailing up into my noise and drowning my senses. With one more firm kiss, Dee nibbles on my bottom lip, making me quiver underneath his lips. He moves away, smirking that knowing grin of his. His green eyes are dark and hooded slightly, looking at me with some sort of glint in them.

"Get back to work Dee. These are your reports so at least get something down so it looks as if you're not _completely_ useless." I claim offhandedly, surprising Dee from his staring and smirking, a displeased look splashed upon his face.

Dee exhales loudly, head slumped forward while he slips back into his chair, out of his leaning-across-the-desk-so-I-can-pounce-Ryo-without-his-permission position. Dee shuffles a hand through his black strands, glancing towards me, I hunched once again, across from him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dee mutters this as a reply, taking his pen back into his hand, slowly continuing to fill in the report.

Scratches fill up the room increasingly.

"Ass…" I mumble to myself lowly, the thought of the kiss and what Dee had done still etched into my head and apparently on my lips with the tingling feeling across them. I rake a trembling hand through my chestnut hair, pushing it back and away from my face. My face feels warm and slightly flushed by the feel of it. Why did I have to react like that though! It's only Dee--

"And you love it." Dee smirks a big smirk, looking up at me with grinning green eyes too. I growl under my breath, glaring at Dee before looking back down at my desk, reports at hand.

I didn't look up for the remainder of the time.

/**S** p l a t t e r**T** h e**B** l o o d/

**end note: **Well here's my first chapter to my first FAKE fanfic. I decided to start one, considering I _finally_ got the whole manga series, had to buy most of them down in the states. Here up in Canada, they only had one and two from what I could see. I hope the intro makes ya wanna see what happenes next, I'll be honest and say that updates won't be really fast. I have a few stories on fictionpress that got me going on top of my Ayashi no Ceres drabble(s) on here. Thanks in advanced though for reading and reviews! XD

**warning**: This story contains: yaoi, so prewarning for any homophobes out there, m/m relationships, gay content and of the sort. It also includes: violence, inappropriate language, torture, abuse, and many other things that are unsuitable for childrens and people alike.


	2. 0 0 2

_C**o**ck**e**d_ g_u_**n** , **h_o_ll_o_w** _b**a**rr**e**l _**c**_a_n**v**_a_s

/**B** a n g**M** e**C** a n v a s/

Outside in the dark New York streets, lights and sounds mingle to create one huge but familiar blare of everything but nothing throughout the city. It's night. Darkness overwhelms the looming figures and buildings surrounding the whole area, tucked into dark corners and alleys easily.

Farther down the dusky streets are rugged old buildings, a few shattered windows and dimmed lights seeping through. Shifting but shadowed forms move across the lights and windows, swerving movements and shadows against close figures and solids nearby.

Closed and shouldered is a low but large building. Two tall brown buildings flank it strictly, the buildings desolate and dark from what can be see. With a closer look, the flanked, low building is old itself but not so as the one's beside it. In large block lettering, splashed across the top of the building's surface reads: NYPD. 27th Precinct.

Here is where an array of plot ensues.

­ /**W** i t h**S** o l i d**G** r o u n d/

I sigh tiredly, running a hand through my hair while finishing up the report. With one more quick script and check mark, I'm finally finished all the reports. Two and a half hours of filling up reports and here I am. I take the reports, organizing them swiftly and stacking them up into one pile. I move to the side of my desk, putting away other scraps of papers and pens into my drawers.

"Are you finished Dee?" Looking up from the drawers, I look over to Dee who looks up from his slight pile of reports still in front of him. Glancing towards the pile, I smile but by the looks of Dee, he knows it isn't a good one. "You should probably uh…speed it up." Dee only snorts in response, rolling his eyes and his lips set into a tight smile.

"Shut up. I'm not like you, mister-I-finish-everything-faster-than-Dee-here-and-that-makes-me-better." A confused expression twists itself onto my face when Dee grunts that, frantically writing his reports up still. Where did Dee get an idea like _that_ though? I never said anything like that about him and anyways, I was just teasing! Sheesh, can't Dee take a joke?

"I was only joking around Dee…"

"Whatever." Dee mumbles this back, and I only shake my head, looking down at him confused still and just…_confused_. Why is he mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm _trying_to explain here but it doesn't seem as if he'll give me the time of day at this point. He can be such a kid sometimes.

"But De--"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you stopped talking for a while. Y'know, if you want me to finish up these reports and all, Ryo." Cutting me off abruptly, it only causes me to open my mouth in astonishment. Wee-ll, _that_ was rude. What's Dee got stuck up his ass all of a suddenly? He seemed fine enough a few hours ago, what is it that's making him so grumpy, especially towards me? Fine. If that's how he wants it to be, I'll leave it as that.

"Sorry, _Dee_," I strictly start to gather up my papers and supplies on the desk, fixing them up properly and making sure the desk was neat, at least _my_ side that is. "I'll leave you alone so you can finish up your _work_." Sneering faintly, with a measured fury, I slam the desk closed, followed by a rackety sound of clanks and sharp things. _That_ catches Dee's attention and he looks up, green eyes set into a slightglare. Like I care though, just giving him back what he's giving me. I find myself, smiling a tight smile, leaping up from my chair.

"Ryo--"

"No, don't mind me, _really_ Dee. I'll just step out of here and give you some quiet time." I'm still smiling tightly while I say all of this, furious with him but attempting to hold it all back. I wouldn't want him to know how angry I _really_ was. Let him think I'm just irritated or pissed off here, like it matters to him.

I stride towards the door, not paying any attention to the constant glares Dee was sending my way, and the waves off get-back-here-Ryo-before-I-get-pissed-off-at-you-even-more that were radiating off of him. I continue to stride, opening the office door with one hand, the other sweeping off my coat from the hanger.

Oh wait-I don't need this thing, I'm not even going out! Huffing loudly, I shove it back onto the coat hanger, stepping out of the office and shutting the door firmly and noisily behind me. _Good_. That's what he gets! Ass…

I let out a long, weary breath from my lips, slumped and tired now. I trudge away from the office door, it would ruin the whole thing if Dee were to open it and find me still here, standing at the door. I don't want him to think it was all an act or something like that, because it isn't. This is all real. I stop, midway through the precinct's hallway, just standing here. I run a hasty hand through my chestnut strands, sighing quietly all the while.

"Hey Randy, what's up with you? You're not looking so good." A voice lulls concernedly from ahead of me. I look forward and find a tall woman walking towards me, short black hair tossed across her shoulders. I wave flippantly back at her, nonchalantly.

"Hello Riz. Meh, it's just a Dee thing, you know how it goes." I shrug, straining a shy smile onto my face. Riz laughs out, a light and lilting type of laugh, she adjusts the folder in her arms, nodding and laughing at the same time. I guess it's a funny thing…for other people I suppose, not too funny for me and hopefully not Dee either.

"Not surprised. But don't worry about it Randy, you guys'll kiss and makeup soon enough, no worries there." She smiles understandingly, one hand coming up to pat me on the shoulder comfortingly; I smile a small smile at the gesture.

It's nice to know, someone's concerned about me at least. I don't think I should turn to Dee for that kind of thing, especially right now. He'd probably just ignore me and act like I'm not there, and I'd act the same way if needed.

"That's good to know Riz, makes me a feel a little better. Erm…excluding the kissing part of course…" Smiling nervously, shy hand tangled in the back of my head, Riz laughs at that, small and quiet this time though.

"Of course Randy, excluding the kissing part." She winks playfully, patting my shoulder surely one last time before waving off, arms filled with the folder once again. "Bye Randy, talk to you later!" She calls back to me; I wave back, more than likely her not seeing it though. But by tradition, she should know I've waved bye to her at least. I've done it enough for her to know that, so it's all right.

A little happier now, considering Riz was able to cheer me up just a little bit, I feel better now. Slipping a loose hand into my pant pocket, I lean back leisurely into the wall, nudging closer to it so that I was out of the main stream of the hallway. Just to make sure I wouldn't be blocking people at least, on their way to and fro that is.

A thoughtful smile plays along my lips, my other hand reaching to the back of my neck, and rubbing soothingly but involuntarily. Bad habit I suppose, particularly when I'm thinking or anything close to that in a sense.

I should be used to this by now, this whole Dee getting easily mad and irritated thing. But then again he should be used to me by now too, with me easily getting pissed off with him when he's pissed off. Mainly when he's mad at me for no apparent reason, from normal Dee to Dee baring his teeth. It can get so damn tiring, I swear! You would think that he could at least tell me _why_ he's mad so maybe I can make up for it or something like that?

But nope, nothing, not even _one_ word. But then again, that's something Dee would do, and he does. I guess I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did, but damnit…its just so--_ugh_! Calm down Ryo; don't ruin the mood Riz put you in just a little while ago. I'll just…not think about it, and leave it alone for now. By the end of the day we'll be on speaking terms that I'm sure, or at least able to stand each other's company by then.

"Ryo!" A loud, familiar voice calls out to me, slapping me out from my thinking reverie. Shaking my head slightly, I turn to my left to find a lavender haired male sauntering up to me, looking eager. JJ. "Where's Dee, Ryo? I need to talk to him, it's important." Rolling my eyes quickly, I lift myself up from my leant position on the wall. Here I go…

"What for? It can't be that important or you'd be scouring this whole precinct for him then."

"Chief wants to see him--well, Chief wants to see all of us actually, but Dee doesn't know this." Stating this quickly, JJ looks up at me, standing and waiting, obviously for the location of Dee at this point.

"Wouldn't you have to tell me this too?" JJ looks to the side, shrugging his shoulders carelessly and nodding slightly.

"You knn-ooo-ww now anyways, so no reason for me to tell you. It's Dee I'm more worried about here."

"Yeah I can tell…" Muttering this to myself quietly, I play around with my fingers, loose and stray in my pant pockets. It's more than obvious that JJ is more concerned about Dee, but _everybody_ in the precinct knows this. JJ being the lovesick puppy for Dee that he is, he doesn't hide it, and flaunts everywhere, in most cases, when Dee's around.

"Hmm…what did ya say?" By JJ's tone, I could tell he was honestly questioning me because he hadn't heard what I said. Thank goodness for that at least. Shuffling a hand through my hair, a few tendrils fall against my brow but I don't pay them any mind. JJ watches me closely, eyes eager and expectant still.

Sighing softly, I shrug my shoulders…mentally of course. What the hell, why not…right?

"He's in the office--"

"Thanks!" With that, JJ's already speeding off to our office door, eyes bright and body excited, by the looks of it at least.

"--but he's mad…" I mumble this to myself quietly, considering JJ has already barged into the office and I can hear the ecstatic yells of him already.

"JJ! What the fuck! Get of--" Dee's furious barks are livid and loud as ever, even with the door closed halfway. It doesn't stifle it good enough.

I chuckle under my breath, shaking my head and walking off to the board office where the meeting would most likely be.

"Poor Dee.." I laugh fondly, smiling brightly.

"Bah! Hot damn. Let. Go. Of. Me!"

"But De-eee-ee! I _want_ to!" JJ's shrill voice is the last thing I hear before I turn the corner, shaking my head laughingly and strolling into the board office.

"Good ol' JJ, always knows how to make Dee feel better…" I giggle this to myself quietly, under my breath, smiling still.

At least _I_ feel a littlebetter here, even though…Dee might not come out of it happy.

/**S** p l a t t e r**T** h e**B** l o o d/

**end note:** Ooh, reviews were nice for the first chapter. First of all, sorry that it seems as if these chapters are pretty short, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go over the 2k that I got in these. Hopefully later on through the story it'll get longer, once the action comes along that is. Thanks in advanced though for reading and reviewing.Now MUCHO thankies to those who reviewed...

**Kitty in the Box **Lol, great you think it's hot, and all that...good :wink: stuff! I'll be sure to make those scenes as hot as possible...try anyways. Glad to see you find it interesting though.

**Strega **:takes out her fan: Here, lemme cool you down...:waves fan sporatically: Yay, Ryo and Dee are in character, thank goodness for no OOC yet! Wow, simple kiss did that to ya eh...:grin: Glad to hear so, and thanks! XD

**ShadedRouge **I feel your pain, I know it sucks with the whole no full series here, but hell, I'm a proud Canadian still. :waves mini Canadian flag: It's okay if you haven't read FAKE, just warning for later on, there'll be spoilers for sure...:sheepish grin: Cool to see that it was damn good though, kiss was hot...((Oo)()

**monica **Eep...aroused for the day huh...Oo; Hopefully your heart hasn't beaten so fast that you had a heart attack...:checks heart beat: Nah, you're fine! See, I gots an update! No action I know...but it'll happen...Xx Oh, and I won't fail ya, I swear :salute:

**ColeridgeFan** Oi, thank ya! Good to know that the description was good, crossingmy fingers for this fic. And here's your more, thanks as always! XP

**warning**: This story contains: yaoi, so prewarning for any homophobes out there, m/m relationships, gay content and of the sort. It also includes: violence, inappropriate language, indecent exposure, police lingo,torture, abuse, and many other things that are unsuitable for childrens and people alike. Reader be advised.


	3. 0 0 3

_C**o**ck**e**d_ g_u_**n** , **h_o_ll_o_w** _b**a**rr**e**l _**c**_a_n**v**_a_s

/**B** a n g**M** e**C** a n v a s/

Outside in the dark New York streets, lights and sounds mingle to create one huge but familiar blare of everything but nothing throughout the city. It's night. Darkness overwhelms the looming figures and buildings surrounding the whole area, tucked into dark corners and alleys easily.

Farther down the dusky streets are rugged old buildings, a few shattered windows and dimmed lights seeping through. Shifting but shadowed forms move across the lights and windows, swerving movements and shadows against close figures and solids nearby.

Closed and shouldered is a low but large building. Two tall brown buildings flank it strictly, the buildings desolate and dark from what can be see. With a closer look, the flanked, low building is old itself but not so as the one's beside it. In large block lettering, splashed across the top of the building's surface reads: NYPD. 27th Precinct.

Here is where an array of plot ensues.

/**W** i t h**S** o l i d**G** r o u n d/

"I hear the boss is mad." A wondering voice says out loud beside me, while I settle myself comfortably on a chair. The chair itself isn't _that_ comfortable, but you get used to it after a few years.

Looking around, many of my fellow officers and coworkers are in here already. Seems that most of them knew before Dee and I. Not much of a surprise I guess, I don't know if it's coincidence but we always seem to be the last to know. A sign? Perhaps, but I don't really mind. As long as I am here now that's all that matters really, here and ready for what the Chief wants to speak to us about.

A muffled scraping of a chair's legs sound beside me, causing me to turn to the right of me and see what and/or who it was.

The familiar brown hair and eyes of Drake is what stands out first.

He relaxes comfortably into the chair beside me, nodding in acknowledgement and shifting his chair closer to my own. I smile, beckoning him beside me, obviously not against the idea.

"No Dee? Surprise, surprise…" Drake remarks teasingly, letting out a small smile.

I merely quirk my eyebrows in mock contempt, shrugging my shoulders slightly, not _too_ bugged because of it.

"No JJ around either, think that's too much of a coincidence?" I question lightly, watching Drake expectantly and the small grin that grows over his lips.

"I may be stupid but I'm not _dense_." Drake laughs out, I grin knowingly and chuckle at that, Drake looking sheepish by the looks of it now.

Sometimes it seems as if we'd be better off being partners, Drake and I that is. We could just leave Dee and JJ to partner up while Dee fends for himself. I know, Dee would scream and yell if he knew what I was thinking, he would think it was all for the sake of his torture and nothing else. JJ wouldn't mind though, he'd be ecstatic, something from his dreams.

More so than not though, Drake has to keep JJ at bay and literally drag JJ away from Dee or anything _close_ to him. I do the opposite; I do neither and leave Dee to take care of it all. No matter _how_ many times Dee may call out for me, I'll just leave those two alone and allow them to settle it on their own.

Half the time I don't think Dee exactly minds, I think it's just for show most of the time…

"So, d'you know what the Chief wants us for?" Drake asks, eyeing me inquiringly as if I would know the answer to his query.

Unfortunately…

"You have me stumped on that, Drake. JJ's the one who told me about this meeting." I say, brushing back an errant strand of chestnut from my eye.

My hair can be very annoying at times; it always seems to irk me in the worse of times. More or less when I _don't_ want it to be annoying me, and this is one of those times as you can probably tell. I can't do anything about it though, all I can do is hope that it won't happen again and if it does…brush it away once again.

"Speaking of JJ…there he is," Drake comments, causing me to swivel my head towards the door of the board office. The recognizable head of lavender hair is what I spot first, before anything else that would remind me of JJ, "and Dee trailing along…" Dee indeed.

Dee seems slumped and moody, the way he looks that is. His black hair is obviously disheveled by the looks of it, strands dangling ominously over his brow while he has one hand slung in his pocket.

JJ in front of him is all smiles, bouncy and excited, as he always seems to be. At this time though he has more reason, considering the close contact he is with Dee at this point and the way he rambles eagerly alongside him, now.

"Yeah, I see…" I murmur, attempting to move my gaze away from the ambling Dee but it doesn't work.

Stop looking damnit, what is there to look at anyways! I slap myself inwardly but that doesn't seem to do a thing because my gaze travels with Dee's movements, still on him while he shuffles to the side, shuffled against the wall, more than a few chairsaway fromDrake and I.

"Now folks, I want all eyes and ears on me!" The Chief's booming voice interferes with my gazing and breaks me away from Dee, and back to the front.

The Chief stood in the front, arms crossed exasperatedly over his bulky front while his dark eyes glared at the whole room. The Chief is like that, he can make all of us shut up with one yell of his. And it always works, no matter what and the fact that most of us are scared of his temper tantrums, when they come along, is good enough reason for us to listen to him.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here, and tell all of you what this is all about. I know all of you well enough to know what you're thinking." The Chief looks around the board office, watching us cops leisurely, slight glare in tact still. "You're thinking you're all in trouble, and you _will_ be if this doesn't go right." A tense silence follows, I look to Drake and we share a confused look, unsure about what the Chief was talking about now.

My confused gaze strays to the left of me, catching Dee's relaxed position, leant against the wall. One leg is upsupported against the wall, his heel up while his other leg remains straight and relaxed also.

JJ has a chair scuffled beside Dee, looking up at Dee questioningly with a hint of…adoration of sorts, twinkling in his eyes.

"Usual." I mutter quietly under my breath, looking back to Dee.

His green eyes lift to mine, holding my stare. I gasp audibly in the back of my throat, Dee's dark, green eyes the cause for it. His eyes furrow, still watching me, greens darkening and turning his gaze into a glower my way.

Not a good thing…Dee's glare are just as bad the Chief except…Dee's is worse, right now.

I don't look away, I keep my own gaze stapled on his, not wanting to back out.

I know what you're trying to do…

If I'm not distracted enough, I would say this _glare_ of his was because of what happened back in the office. I'm pretty sure of it actually, with the stern cleft in between his brows and the tight line his lips fall in.

I won't lie, I'm nervous here, especially when it comes to Dee. I don't usually like looking Dee in the eye, and when I do, I can barely hold onto the stare for more than a few seconds. But in this situation, I'm not letting go only because if I do…Dee will have won.

And I can't have that.

His lips tip into a knowing smirk, softening his glare for only a moment but turning back into his dark and angry glare. They flicker with pent up anger and a glitter of irritation.

Towards me?

The fact I'm not backing out of this?

Because of what happened back at the office?

If I had to guess, I would say it was the latter. Only because I know Dee well enough, to know he's not one to forget things, even though _he's_ the one that started it! Jeez, he can be such a bastard sometimes and not even know it. I have a feeling he knows it though, he just likes doing it though because he knows it irritates the hell out of me.

"Hey Ryo, Chief is looking this way and he doesn't look too happy…" Drake's quick whisper alerts me, I get ready to look back to the front but I glare hard at Dee.

He waggles his eyebrow in amusement, knowing the torn feeling I was going through right now.

God, such a _bastard_! I wish I could just…_urgh_ sometimes!

Clinching my teeth, I turn hurriedly away from Dee's glare, looking back up at the Chief in front, ignoring the more than obvious triumphant smirk now on Dee's face.

"We've got a big case on our hands folks! I'm going to need the whole precinct on this one, so that's got to give you a sign. I'm sure you've _all_ heard of the recent painting thefts going on, am I right?" The Chief looks at all of us expectantly, I nod slightly, acknowledging what the Chief was saying. "Good. If any of you said no, I'd have to kick your asses out of this office for negligence. All of you are going to have something to do, and when I say _something_ it doesn't mean that all of you will be out and about. A lot of you are going to have to do a lot of write ups and research for this case, so start getting used to your offices people!"

"As if we already haven't…" Drake mumbles lowly, I scoff under my breath quietly, nodding my head in agreement with what Drake had to say.

None of us would need any more getting used to in this place, we've got enough practice that I'm sure. There've barely been any good cases keeping us on our feet here, most of the time it involves catching some perp and we're done! Being a cop can be boring sometimes, let me tell you…

"That's all you need to know for now, you'll all be given the briefings later on today corresponding with what you'll be doing for this case. Now scram, get your butts back to work!" With the Chief's final gruff order, chairs squeal and people get up, all ready to comply.

I easily get off the chair, ready to leave the board office. I trudge my way through the maze of chairs in disarray and the bunch of us trying to get out of the door and back to our offices. Reaching the door, I sidle myself through, edging away from the clump of bodies in front, behind and beside me.

"What was that all about?" Dee's voice questions beside my ear, surprising me and causing me to jump slightly. I look around and _unfortunately_ find Dee leant against the doorframe to our office, looking laidback, in the same position as he was in the board office.

"What are you talking about?" I ask back, my irked anger coming back to me…and _just_ when I thought it was gone…

"Don't play around Ryo, you know what I'm talking about."

"If you're talking about that stupid glaring thing, it's _you_ I should be asking, not the other way around." I hiss shrewdly, the beginnings of a glare starting on my eyes.

Dee scoffs, crossing his arms lazily in front of his chest, looking down at me.

"Really now? And why is that?" His voice goes up in a stupid lilt, annoying me even more and wanting to choke the hell out of him and wipe that stupid smirk off his goddamn lips!

"You're the one who started it, that's why."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't it _you_ who was watching me first? I was only curious and stared back." He quirks his black eyebrow, watching me with expectant green eyes and waiting for my answer.

"What? I can't _look_ now?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining Ryo…I just wish it was for another reason, that's all." I watch him confusedly, frowning slightly and parting my lips slightly in confusion also.

"Another reason…?" I ask lightly, confusion etched in all of my features and my question also. Dee grins, leaning forward and watching me with amused green eyes, twinkling in wry enjoyment.

He's up to something, I can just feel it. He only looks like this when he knows something or he's about to--

Intentional lips fall to my own, catching me by surprise and doing so happily. Dee's lips kiss me softly but teasingly, flicking his tongue playfully over my lips. I gasp in my throat, my immediate instinct occurring and my hands shooting to grasp at the hem of his shirt, taking hold. He presses softly and lingeringly, a muttered moan breathing against my lips. I squirm, tugging on the hem of his shirt but it does nothing to get him off of me.

We're in the hallway! Get off of me, damnit!

Don't. Kiss. Me. Here.

You're just making it worse, how's this supposed to help with getting people to realize I _don't_ like Dee _that_ way. At this rate, he'll only make me _hate_ him in the end!

His lips release my lips though, right after my screaming thoughts and increased tugging on his shirt hem. I exhale a loud breath, taking a breather and glaring and glowering up at Dee, dropping my hands from his shirt.

"Yes, _another_ reason…_that_ reason." Dee murmurs huskily, still leant forward and his warm breath wafting over my lips. I frown angrily, gritting my teeth while Dee simply grins happily, patting me emphatically on my head, tousling it slightly.

"Jerk." I mutter behind Dee's back, he having already sauntered into our office. Dee turns around, still all grins and eyebrow quirked expectantly.

"You coming in or would you rather I kissed you again?" Before he can even finish that sentence, I blur into the office, hastily settling myself into a seat, still glaring. "Didn't know you were that anxious Ryo? What's with the change?"

"Shut up. You're such a dick…" I grumble angrily, crossing my arms over my chest indignantly and ignoring Dee hovering behind me.

"If you say so…but I'm damn proud of it…" He whispers lowly into my ear suddenly, warm, hot breath over my ear, tickling me slightly. I slap my hand over my right ear, growling and seeing Dee smirk gaily all the while.

Dick deserves to die…

/**S** p l a t t e r**T** h e**B** l o o d/

**end note: **Oi, it's been a long while huh? Long time no read really...and sorry about that. I've just had some of the worst writer's block for this story and I've been thinking over the plot and planning things out in my _head_ but not writing. Sorry bout that, I had two pages written in my notebook and it's been _so_ long since I _finally_ decided to write it today. Be happy though, a nice long chappie, five pages and most I've had for this story as of yet XD Even though I posted, I can't guarantee next update will be posted soon, it may be another month 'til I do, if so...sorry in advanced. I think the fact that you reviewers are so nice and seemed to excited to read the next chapter got me feeling guilty too. It sucks that I've gotten over 500 hits for this story but not so many people like to review it seems...Xx; I'd appreciate the reviews though, only because feedback is cool and it's nice to see that people are _hopefully_ enjoying this...But it's okay, you guys rock anyways! People who review simply rock my socks off! And that includes!

**monica **Lol...Dee and PMSing sound like hell on earth right there hun! I doubt _anybody_ would appreciate that sort of thing, _especially_ Ryo...as if he's not going through _enough_ at this point. Oo; I'm glad you find it enjoyable to read though, descriptive, alive and real all make me happy wappy :don't ask! I know this was most _definitly_ not an update soon, but the lenght hopefully compensated? XD

**ShadedRouge **W00t, hell yeah! proud igloo warmers all the way baby:waves Canadian flag ecstatically: And the fact you _like_ spoilers is a good thing, and few and far between, or maybe that's just the people I know? ((shrugs)) Yeah, I wish I could watch the FAKE ova too...((sigh)) but c'est la vie..not all is possible. But spoilage is most _definitly_ possible so that's _c'est la vie_ for you! XP Not loads of kissing but I slipped some in there, lucky too, I wasn't gunna have them kiss this chapter but me hands took control not me brain it seems...((sheepish grin)) X3

**GreenEyedFloozy **((double blink)) Yup torture, comin at ya! Not now though...but it will once we get this show on the road and things get rolling, soon enough!

**cygnet **Yay, you like it! XD I'm happy, and it's really cool that you think I've got a strong sense of writing...and dearheart! ((faints)) ((...momentarily)) I'm okay, I'm good! I hope you keep enjoying though and...dearheart to you too babe! XP ((I save uke kun for me lurvable uke...sowwie))

**nytmair **Yes I've written more even though I was _too_ lazy and _too_ much of a damn procrastinator eh! ((slaps herself)) Wowzers, people seemed to have enjoyed that kiss from the first chapter...the pressure, the pressure! OO;...not really, just joking XP Yeah, I like writing fluff and kissing scenes and you know where it leads to, always fun! Especially when people enjoy it too! I know, kissing scene in this chappie was _meh_ but it's not meant to be..._woah, I'm horny here but I'll just lie and say I hate you! _Sort of thing, so yuppers. Dee and Ryo are cute, true dat, true dat ((don't ask--bad habit that has transferred from reality to cyber space)) Xx; Thankies!

**warning**: This story contains: yaoi, so prewarning for any homophobes out there, m/m relationships, gay content and of the sort. It also includes: violence, inappropriate language, indecent exposure, police lingo,torture, abuse, and many other things that are unsuitable for childrens and people alike. Reader be advised.


	4. 0 0 4

_C**o**ck**e**d_ g_u_**n** , **h_o_ll_o_w** _b**a**rr**e**l _**c**_a_n**v**_a_s

/**B** a n g**M** e**C** a n v a s/

Outside in the dark New York streets, lights and sounds mingle to create one huge but familiar blare of everything but nothing throughout the city. It's night. Darkness overwhelms the looming figures and buildings surrounding the whole area, tucked into dark corners and alleys easily.

Farther down the dusky streets are rugged old buildings, a few shattered windows and dimmed lights seeping through. Shifting but shadowed forms move across the lights and windows, swerving movements and shadows against close figures and solids nearby.

Closed and shouldered is a low but large building. Two tall brown buildings flank it strictly, the buildings desolate and dark from what can be see. With a closer look, the flanked, low building is old itself but not so as the one's beside it. In large block lettering, splashed across the top of the building's surface reads: NYPD. 27th Precinct.

Here is where an array of plot ensues.

/**W** i t h**S** o l i d**G** r o u n d/

_Knock, knock._

The two rapping but muffled knocks on our wooden office door, were what knocked me from my thoughtful reverie, causing me to look up. Dee raises an eyebrow, looking inquisitively over at the door.

_Knock, knock._

The knocking was more insistent now, I could tell.

"Yo, Ryo, Dee! It's the briefings to the art case." Drake's familiar voice called from the other side of the door, I nodded.

"Come in, it's open Drake." After having said this, the door opens swiftly and Drake pops his head through the crack.

"Hey guys, got you some briefings, for you two." He tosses a manila folder over to Dee who was closest to the doorway, catching it easily and briskly with one hand and thankfully not allowing any of it's contents to fall out.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime. Enjoy." Nodding in acknowledgement, I raise my hand in greeting and salutations while Dee merely nods, before our office door is shut once again, leaving us with the manila folder.

"Guess we should start reading up on this crap, I have a feeling I'm gunna' get bored to death here." Dee complains… _already_, rolling his chair over to the desk and catching himself with the desk's edge, stopping.

"Stop whining, and pass it over." Saying this, I grab for the manila folder in Dee's hands, he dodges though and I miss it. He smirks in response while I merely clinch my teeth, holding back my slightly irked anger that'll start growing by the minute... I know it! "Give me the briefing Dee… " I muster this tightly, my hand outstretched and watching Dee impatiently, waiting for him to pass over the manila folder.

I know he's just doing that to irritate me – as _always_. I wish he wouldn't though, I mean, we _just_ stopped fighting a little while ago, and can't he be serious for a change? Honestly, he's like a kid sometimes... and not a cute one either!

"Are you getting mad yet?" Dee questions me slyly, grinning knowingly, with the manila folder still in his hand.

"Oh, I'm _way_ past mad at this point… " I grumble under my breath, attempting to ignore Dee now and fiddling with the pen in my hand. Anything to distract me from Dee, him getting me mad, that _stupid_ manila folder, and anything else that _may_ just cause me to jump over the desk and throttle Dee. And no. I _do not_ have temper problems… stupid Dee merely knows how to push my buttons. And good.

"Jeez, calm down man… here, I'll read it to you." The rustling of papers breaks through the heavy silence from before and causes me to look up, but only slightly. I note Dee's green eyes trained on the papers in front of him, tossing the now empty manila folder aside and leaning back casually in his seat. He clears his throat gravelly, looking up intentionally and catching my stare.

I glower in response, pursing my lips and eyebrows furrowed. He grins smartly in return and I stifle a growl, holding myself back and simply waiting for him to read the contents of the documents out loud. Simple enough.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome billionaire named Dee, but as handsome and rich as he was, he _just_ _wasn't_ _happy_. On the other side of the city, there lived a homeless bum named Ryo, but he liked people calling him Randy." The whole while, Dee's mischievous green eyes have been trained on my own, the wry upturn of his lips hinting at the smirk his mouth was growing to be. I simply watch him blankly, eyebrow raised, and waiting for him to continue.

I won't admit it but… I'm actually curious to where Dee is heading with this story of his – only because he seems to have an active imagination! Nothing else, and _not_ because I like him _or_ the story! Just curiousity at its best and that is all. Swear. Something twinkle's in his eyes though, something that causes me to look away as a warm flush seems to creep up my neck. Bastard.

"One night, Dee found himself driving through the other side of the city, the poor side of the city, enjoying his shiny corvette. He was on his cell phone, discussing plans of what he would do with his sex slaves at home when suddenly, out of nowhere, he hit something. A few minutes later and a few f words later, he found out it was more like a someone, and by the ragged clothes and scruffy hair, Dee knew this was a stupid homeless bum who had tried to cross the road. With guilt eating away at him, Dee took the homeless bum back to his home and began to nurse him, only because he was hot. The next morning, Dee called off from work and watched over the hot homeless bum in his bed, after a night of heavy sex. Or so Dee wished. The homeless bum soon woke up and lo' and behold, his name was _Randy_ -- "

"Why am _I_ the homeless person? Logically speaking, it'd be more likely that you would be the homeless person considering I do more of the work out of the two of us." I interrupt him swiftly, saying this, as Dee seems to only grin in return. Which exasperates me even more. I hold my slumped chin up with my left hand, resting my supporting elbow on the desk.

"I'm too beautiful for the streets." Dee replies easily, grinning slyly as his eyes capture that mischievous glint once again, I'm too used to it to care though. That was just any ordinary Dee answer, nothing to be surprised about.

"But -- " I start, but Dee's hand shoots out and covers my mouth quickly, shutting me up effortlessly. My eyes widen in surprise, not expecting it or Dee leaning over the desk now, manila folder pushed aside. His eyes are watching me intently, lips smiling softly, which is what causes hesitance to crawl up my spine and get caught somewhere between my shoulders and the back of my head.

Dee's teasing grins are evil but his soft smiles… ? _Those_ just confuse the hell out of me. At least with his grins you know it's something evil and more than just _most_ of the time pertains to a naughty idea. But his smiles… they always catch you by surprise, and you just don't know what to expect, but you know something's coming at you.

"Wouldn't you agree, Ryo?" Dee asks me quietly but with a hint of sly knowing hidden in his words, the way he says it, the closeness of his face hovering in front of my own. And for those very reasons, a blush worms its way onto my cheeks, warm and bright from the boiling blood beneath my cheeks and the feel of it.

I glare in return, attempting to take back my blush with the furrowing of my eyebrows, and the stiffening of my whole body.

"_Gah_!" My complaint is muffled as I rear backwards, using my hands to pull Dee's off of my mouth, breathing hard and _glowering_ now. "What the _hell_ was that? You're an annoying bastard, you know that?" I spit, fidgeting with my hands, folding them across my chest and then unfolding them and allowing them to play with the top of my head. It's all over the place, just like I am.

"Only with you." Dee grasps my flitting hands, holding them still, standing up and leaning easily over the desk now, head drawn close to my own. "And when do you ever complain?" The question is soft, quiet… and the pit of my stomach balls in on itself. It does something to me… but then again, it may just be the deep greens of his eyes staring intently, but with a fleck of probing in his irises.

He moves in closer, the warm feel of his breath noticeable on my lips, but I don't move away, I just keep looking into his eyes, or do my best to do so.

"Always… " I whisper inaudibly, Dee's thumb stroking across my knuckles idly as he moves in to kiss me.

I let him.

Dee's lips press against my own, pushing my lips open with his tongue and eagerly claiming me once again. I kiss back breathlessly; my eyelashes fluttering as an electric tremble courses through me. The warms hands clasping my own, gently persuade me closer so within a few moments, I'm willingly playing with the kiss just as Dee is. With sudden building confidence that seems to blindside me, I sloppily push back into Dee's mouth, only pulling away as I brush my tongue with Dee's, sparking exciting new tingles that make me shudder again. Dee must have felt the positive reaction and breathes in sharply through his nose, seeming thrilled and surprised at my participation. But Dee took control of the kiss again, wet sounds echoing in the confined office, encouraging him to continue.

I abruptly gasp into the kiss, my eyes rolling upwards and closing in bliss as a hot hand skims over my sensitive stomach, Dee's hand having let go of my own and dragged beneath my suit shirt, kneading purposefully, tauntingly, something building within me that I'd never felt with anyone before.

Just as Dee's other hand goes to cup the side of my neck, someone knocks on the door.

"_Get off_." I whisper, forcing Dee off of me, trying to ignore the quiet whimper he releases. I swipe him off the desk, adjusting the hem of my shirt, sucking in a quick breath as I muster the strength to allow my blush to fade back. Dee falls off the desk, kissing the ground now and letting out a muttered grunt.

"_Fuck_! That _hurt_!" Dee's pained yell catches my attention, but I'm too caught up in fixing the desk and myself. "Fucking, bastard ground… thinks it's better than me… my _ass_… " For some weird reason, hearing Dee's swearing and husky growl causes me to chuckle quietly, and under my breath.

I continue to chuckle as another knock sounds.

"Dee? Ryo? You two ok in there? What's going on?" Drake's voice is concerned and inquiring from behind the doorway, a pregnant silence growing within the room. Dee groans in pain, getting up gingerly form the ground, black hair mussed and strewn over his head. "Uh… maybe this is the wrong time… just wanted to see how things were going but… maybe next time… "

"No, wait, _Drake_! It's not -- "

"Heh, erm… have fun… yeah… " Scurrying footsteps follow after Drake's awkward words, leaving me dumbfounded and embarrassed at the same time.

I immediately look down at Dee, who's still on his stomach but looking up at me with a full-fledged smirk. Strangles of black hair hang in front of his eyes, masking some of the green of his eyes, but his cunning glint still noticeable even through the hair.

"Oh… fuck you… " I grumble, walking over to Dee's prone form and cuffing the top of my dress shoe against his side. In one quick movement though, Dee's hand clasps onto my ankle and with another grin, he pulls me down.

I stifle a yell and one _very bad_ swear word, as I fall down on top of Dee, amazingly having him straddle me just as quickly.

"Well then… when do we start?" Dee beams, green eyes darkening and glittering at the same time.

And then my _stupid_ blush comes back again. Damn Dee.

**S** p l a t t e r**T** h e**B** l o o d/

**end note:** After a century and a half, I'm back. Writer's block, laziness, and just too many other stories caused this to not be updated untill... _now_. I hope you've enjoyed and if I were you... I'd kill me too. So go ahead, do your worst - it's the 'least I deserve. Does the slight lime make up for it? Just a bit... ? Please. Much thanks in advanced. And you guys rock. Not onlymy socks - but my bed too!

**warning**: This story contains: yaoi, so prewarning for any homophobes out there, m/m relationships, gay content and of the sort. It also includes: violence, inappropriate language, indecent exposure, police lingo, torture, abuse, and many other things that are unsuitable for childrens and people alike. Reader be advised.


End file.
